one_hundred_percent_hoa_fanfictionfandomcom-20200213-history
Scarlett Sakutaro
'Scarlett Sakutaro '''is the main protagonist of ''100%. The entire story is in her point of view, or P.O.V. She was born and raised in Dublin, Ireland until the age of seven, then her mother, better known as Lucy, relocated to Liverpool, England when Scarlett was classified as Gifted. She was told that Lucy and her biological father got a divorce when she was very young, that's why she doesn't remember ever having a father figure in her life. She also was told that she never had a sibling, making her an only child. It's revealed eventually in the story that Lucy lied to Scarlett, since her father, Kishinuma Sakutaro, is possessing Fabian Rutter, and Scarlett is frequently visited by the spirit, who is eventually revealed to be working with their father, of her older brother by three years, Morishige Sakutaro. The day she arrived at Amun Academy she befriended her two future best friends, Joy Mercer and Jerome Clarke. She also immediately becomes enemies with Fabian, who is possessed at the time. She gets immediately a bad impression on the quintet, Sibuna, consisting of the five most feared students, Amber Millington, Alfie Lewis, Patricia Williamson, Nina Martin, and Fabian. The reason she gets a bad impression on them is because Joy immediately warns her the second she steps her foot in the door of Anubis House about them. Also, when she went down for dinner, Jerome asked everyone (excluding Sibuna) if anyone warned Scarlett about them, indicating more than one person fears them. Eddie Miller even made a face at the note Victor Rodenmaar Jr. gave her to give to Trudy when he read that Amber and Nina were going to be her new roommates. Eventually in the story, Scarlett befriends Fabian when he's not possessed, and falls in love with him, as he does to her. But she finds it hard to control her feelings and not embarrass herself in front of Fabian when he's possessed, because she soon finds out it's her biological demonic spirit father possessing Fabian. She develops a plan that will stop all of her main problems. She says she'll need Joy, Jerome, Eddie, and Mara Jaffray's help. They'll have to corner one member of Sibuna and use their powers on them until they become unconcious. Joy chooses to take on Alfie, Jerome takes Patricia, Mara takes Amber, and Eddie takes Nina, meaning Scarlett had to take on Fabian. Her plan eventually works, and she saves the world from going under Sibuna's spell, even though most of Earth, including a lot of the students at Amun Academy, were under the spell. Scarlett manages to save Gifted and Ordinaries everywhere and exorcist her father's dark spirit out of Fabian, using Lucy's book of Dark Magic. Trivia *She is from Dublin, Ireland. *She is the only student from Ireland. *She's the youngest student in her entire Year, while everyone is turning seventeen, she just turned sixteen. *Her birthday is on January 10, 3000 at exactly 00:00. *She is of Irish, Japanese, and Dutch heritage. *Her roommates are Amber and Nina. *She is ambidextrous. *She has a passion for chemistry, old technology from the twenty first century. *She's fluent in English, Japanese, and Dutch. *Her and Fabian fall in love in the story and eventually date in the end when Scarlett exorcists her father's evil spirit out of him. *Her Astrological Sign is the Capricorn. *She paints anime pictures and realistic portraits on her free time as a hobby.